Various convertible garments have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,493 (Leinoff), a clothing article convertible from a coat style to a culotte style is disclosed. This conversion is accomplished by inside leg flaps. Another convertible garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,407 (Morrison). In this patent, a short raincoat includes fold out leg portions which are carried in a hollow tubular hem or along the backside of the coat. Each leg is gathered around the leg of the user by use of snap fasteners along the in-seams.
A sleeping bag which is convertible to, a jump suit jacket and vest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,892 (Gonzales). A similar ambulatory sleeping bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,805 (Calutoiu). Convertible infant garments which are convertible from a bunting to a jump suit are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,598,462 ( Strauss), 2,915,758 (Kaufman), and 3,555,567 (Owen).